The Kit and the Warriors
by xXxOrochimaru-LovexXx
Summary: Naruto was tooken away when he was born, by none other then Kyuubi. 10 years had past and Naruto meets Itachi and Sasuke. What would happen if they have to leave? What would happen when hearts break, and no one can heal them? [Yaoi]


**Don't own Naruto, sorry people! **

**Okay. This is a story about Naruto-chan! Yay! Everyone loves him:3 Lets see. I don't know where this might go. If you don't like Yaoi, don't read. Please try to help me with ideas. If you give them out, I would put them in! Lets see...oh! I hope you like it, truely. This is...my second. I don't know if im good or not..so..yeah..-crys- T.T**

_In the darkness, there was bright green eyes. They seemed to cut threw the darkness. There was a faint sound of someone screaming, as if begging for life itself. The owner of the green eyes smirked evilly. Yes, she has been waiting for this moment for, what seemed, years and years. There was a rumor, a very strange one, that a young man..married a beautiful woman. The woman and the man both had blue eyes and blond hair. Yes..Blond. Beautiful people. But, that was not all, no. Some say, that they were going to give birth to a lovely baby kit. Yes. How she wanted one of her own. Her plan was simple. Steal the lovely baby from the happy couple. _

_**"Master..? It's time. Neko-san said she's giving birth right now."**__ Said the small fox. The woman put her hands together and smiled evilly, nodding. _

_**"I see. Tell Neko-kun to get ready. When the baby is in the mothers arms..Tell him to kill her."**__ The woman said, to the fox. The fox nodded. _

_**"What of the father? Or the doctors?"**__ the fox asked, licking it's small paw. The woman just grined eviller and then laughed softly. _

_**"Tell him...to get Kimi-Kun. I bet he would just love to taste the lovely taste of blood..again." **__The woman said. The fox seemed to froze. Kimi-kun was the strongest fox, ever. They say he was born from the gods to serve the Queen of Foxes. The fox looked up at his queen and nodded._

_**"Yes. I understand. I will tell them now, M'lady."**__ He stated before leaving in a puff of smoke. The woman glanced at the clock. Soon. So soon, and she will have a lovely baby in her arms. She sat down and smiled. _

_**"Naruto..thats what I will call you..my sweet kit.."**__ She smirked, closing her eyes slightly. Now all she had to do, was wait. _

**Oo oO**

_The small fox sighed softly, waiting for his friend. Right now, he was watching the woman and the doctor. The baby was going to be born, he could feel it in the air. The door suddenly open, showing a tall man. He had lovely blue eyes, that seemed like pools of water. So bright. His golden hair was rather messy, for the fox's likeing, but it looked rather nice on him. _

_**"Ah! I'm sorry love!" **__The man said, waving his hands in the air. The woman smiled at the man and nodded. She waved her hand over, telling him to sit next to her. He did what she wished. He took her hand and kissed the very top of it, making the woman blush softly. __**"Aren't you happy, my love? We're haveing a child!!" **__he yelled, smiling. The woman sighed softly, rolling her eyes slightly. _

_**"I'm the one who is haveing the baby, my love. So don't you dare try to tell everyone you had the baby." **__She said, her finger went into the air. The man laughed at her. She smiled at him and closed her eyes. She was trying to say as calm as she can. Oh yes. Calm. _

_The small fox waited. All he had to do now, was wait. _

**Oo oO**

_The large, pure black fox, was done with yet another meal. He had been eatting for the past day. For some reason, the Queen Of Foxes wanted him to eat. To taste the blood of humans. But, so far, he didn't like it. He need richer, thicker blood. The fox turned around and grined, seeing a small fox walking toward him. _

_**"Kimi-Sama? Please come with me."**__ The fox said. Kimi looked at him and grined. He lowerd himself to see him._

_**"Ahhh...such a lovely fox...how about...we forget what the Queen says...and...have some fun, lover boy..."**__ The fox whisperd, his tails touching the other fox. The fox blushed slightly, but shook his head. _

_**"No. The Queen wants to eat this..man, called the Godiame Hokage. Then..we could do what ever you wish, Kimi-sama." **__The fox said, blushing madly. Kimi nodded, thinking of all the ways he could sex the smaller fox up. _

**Oo oO**

_**"AHHHHH!!! It...It's comeing!!"**__ The woman yelled, holding onto the sheets of the bed. Neko was watching with blazing red eyes. The time has come, oh yes. Finally, he could ask her to be his mate..yes..a mate for life. Neko was grinning when the small fox 'puffed' next to him. _

_**"Ah. Hello Chichi. Here to tell me something?" **_

_**"The Queen wants to take the baby when it comes out. Saying something that the baby should not drink the milk of a human. Oh. And..as for that Hokage..She has sent Kimi-kun over here. He's here. Understand?"**_

_**"Yeah..I get it..." **__Neko grined. This was going faster then he thought it would be. A smile. Yes..it will be here soon. _

**Oo oO**

_The woman laughed evilly, feeling that she would have her son here soon. _

**Oo oO**

_A man walked into the room. With a very sharp sword. Two things happend in that moment. The tall man was stabed, in his heart. The woman let out a scream, pushed, and the baby was born. Kimi-Sama bit down on the man, licking up his lovely blood. Neko, turning into a human man, with long black hair, red eyes, took the small baby and laughed. This was done. Yes..done._

**Oo oO**

_Neko, Kimi, and Chichi all ran toward the forest, where their Queen was. They stoped as they came across a large cave. They all smiled at the cave, as they walked in slowly. As they walked threw the cave, they could hear giggle-like laughter. They went further, to meet a large, dark, room. They saw their Queen, laughing, joy-filled tears ran down her face. They all walked toward her, Neko first since he had the kit. _

_**"My Queen..." **__They bowed their heads and gave the small baby to her. The woman smiled at them all, and dismissed them with a wave of her hand. The baby was hers. No one knew about this, either. The woman bent down slightly and bit the baby's neck. The baby cryed, and cryed. The woman sighed softly. It would take a while to get used to such a kit._

_Naruto..._

**Oo oO (Naruto is now 7 years of age! just so you know)**

"NARUTO!!!" Yelled Neko-san. Naruto looked around at his art. Oh yes, it was lovely. Neko-san as a man, on the wall, with boobs and what not. The other foxes laughed at this, making Naruto feel happy inside. Even though his mother was the Queen of the Foxes, dosen't mean Naruto couldn't be a little devil. He laughed as he saw the fumming Neko-san walk toward him.

"HIIIII!!!" Naruto chirpped, smiling at the very mad human-fox. Neko glared at the young prince. How he wanted to just..just kill him right now!

Naruto tilted his head slightly and smiled more at the man. His ears, twiched slightly. For some reason, he was born with fox-like ears on top of his head, and five long redish tails. Nartuo swayed his tails back and forth, not really listening to the young man talking about his 'art' wasn't right. Suddenly, he saw his mother come down the hall. He pirked up and ran to her, and threw his arms around her. He heard his mother chuckle softly and return the hug.

"Ah..Naruto-chan. Are you messing around with Neko-Kun, again?" She asked, looking down at the boy. Naruto blushed slightly, nodding. The woman sighed softly, patting his bushy blond hair. "Ah. Well, lets not do that anymore, my love. But! Today is a lovely day Naruto-chan! We get to meet some of my friends." She tryed to chirp, really, but it just didn't happen. Naruto, being very dence, took no noice, and nodded.

"Yes mother." He said, smiling up at her. The woman smiled once more, patting his head.

"Neko-kun? Get Naruto things ready..we might be gone for a while...and mine to, if you will, love." The woman said softly, not taking her eyes off of the lovely boy. Neko nodded slightly, and walked away, his anger all gone.

"Mother?" Naruto asked. At this time, they were walking hand-in-hand down the hall way, going to meet nanny. The woman looked down to see Naruto smiling up at her. She smiled back and nodded, telling him to go on without any words. "Mother..when you said that we were leaving for a while..what did you mean? Are we leaving home, mother? Cause I don't wanna leave this home.." Naruto said, sadly. The Queen frowned slightly. They had moved so many times before. This would be their, what?, tenith time, maybe more?

"Yes, my love. We are moving, but this time, we would never move again. We are to stay in this place..forever, my lovely kit." She said, smiling softly at the boy. He nodded and smiled back.

"Alright mother. But..when do we leave..?" Naruto asked, tilting his head in a cute manner. The woman smiled even more as she saw this cute little action, then frowned slightly.

"Tonight, my kit."

**Oo oO (Naruto's P.O.V)**

I saw Neko-sama have two very small bags. They were smaller then the ones wer useally, use, anyways. I looked up at my mother. She was such a lovely woman. Her long, read hair seemed to flow down her back. Her eyes were like jewls, very rare ones at that. Sucha lovely mother. I am truely happy that my mother is so lovely.

"Mother?" I had asked, as I watched my mother get onto a horse. Living in this cave, I had never seen a horse before. I had only heard what they look like and what they could do. I tilted my head slightly, wondering what I would do. Walk? Run? Ehhh? I don't know anymore, my head hurt. I rubbed my head slightly as I saw my mother nod slightly to Kimi-sama. My eyes went wide as I shot over to him, giving him a bear hug. I heard him laugh at me. I smiled at him, then giggled.

"Where's Chichi-kun?" I asked, tilting my head once more. Kimi and Chichi were married. My mother said that it was alright if a man loved another man. She said 'Love is Love'. Kimi sighed softly, his tails were waving around.

"Ehh..that basterd? He's at home..cooking. Gah! Naruto! I have to meet his mother and father! I can't do it, I tell ya!" He yelled, his hands waving back and forth. I giggled softly, smiling.

"Well, Kimi-sama, I can't help! Im only 7!" I yelled back, making the human-fox smile. When Kimi was in his human form, he looked funny. He had a scar over his right eye, leaving it a white gash almost. He was very, very tall. His black hair was short, and spiked. He had tanish skin, but sometimes it was pale, like..really pale.

Kimi looked at me and sighed softly. "Naruto-chan! I have something for you. This kind of thing..is like a man to man thing, alright?" He asked. I nodded. I was gonna get something! Yay!!

I saw Kimi pull out scroll, and gave it to me. I took it and tilted my head slightly, my ears, I could feel, twiched. The man laughed, his hands on his belly.

"That, is for you. In time, you will find out what it means Naruto-Chan. Now...forgive me, my little demon, I must leave...Chichi-chan gets really pissed when I'm late." He said, smiling softly. I nodded and waved good-bye to him.

"BYE BYE!!!" I yelled. I turned to see my mother, very mad.

"Whats wrong mother?" I asked. She shook her head slightly, sighing.

"Nothing, my love. But..we have to walk to our new home.." She sighed. I smiled softly. I don't know why mother hated walking so much. I loved it. "Whats that, my love?" My mother asked, pointing to the scroll Kimi-sama gave me. I shurged slightly.

"Not so sure, mother. Wanna see it?" I asked, holding out the scroll. My mother shook her head and walked toward me.

"Not now, my love. Lets go, alright?" She said, handing me my small bag. Mother turned to Neko-san and said something, I didn't catch. So, I shurged it off. My mother held onto my hand and smiled. Now, we are moving...agian!

**Oo oO (Normalish! xD)**

Naruto walked with his mother, hand in hand.

"Naruto? Do you recall how I too remove your lovely tails, and even cuter ears?" The Queen asked, smiling as the boy blushed slightly. He nodded and put his hands together, doing seals, his eyes were close at this time. Within a moment, the ears and tails were gone. "Good job, my love. Naruto-chan. We are going to move with humans, alright?" She asked, softly. Naruto grunted. He had heard alot about humans, and hated everyone.

"Naruto, love?" She asked. She was scared what her lovely kit would do. Thats why she didn't tell him anything about the move. Naruto looked at his mother, smiling a sad smile.

"If your with me, mother, I'll be just fine.." He whisperd. The woman smiled and hugged her little prince tightly.

"Where here, my love." She whisperd. They had been walking for days, hell even weeks. (It felt like weeks anyways.) Naruto looked around to see a lovely village. Even thought there was humans in it, Naruto thought that he would actually like living here. He was with his mother, after all.

The two walked toward the rather large gates. When they started to walk toward the gates of the new land Naruto and his mother was going to.

"Halt, woman." Said a man. Naruto glared at the man, as he walked closer. Naruto could see there was a small boy next him, standing at his side. Naruto strighten up and took his mother's hand.

"Ah. Hello there Uchiha." She said, smiling. The man glared at her.

"Who are you woman?" He asked. Naruto was looking at his mother with a small smile on his face. The woman bowed slightly.

"Ah, please forgive me. I am Queen of the village hidden in mist. This is my son, Prince Naruto." She said, pointing to Naruto slightly. He smiled as he wacthed the man gap slightly. The boy standing next to him rose an eyebrow, but did nothing. The man bowed slightly.

"Forgive me, My lady. Come with me and I will get everything ready for you." He said, taking Naruto and the Queen's bag. The woman smiled at the man and nodded slightly.

"Itachi? Show Prince Naruto and Queen..ermm..whats your name, M'lady?" He asked, his head tilted slightly. The woman waved her hand in the air slightly, frowning.

"Just Queen." She said, smiling. He nodded.

"Anyways, Itachi show them around." He said, turning his back.

"Can I go with you, Sir?" Naruto's mother asked, walking toward the man. He nodded and kept walking.

"Naruto-chan, be a good boy with Itachi-san, alright? I would not like to hear bad things about my little boy, alright?" She said. Naruto nodded slightly. The Queen kissed his forehead slightly, smiling as she walked off with the man. Naruto saw Itachi walk toward him. Naruto tilted his head slightly. The boy had long black hair, which was tied back into a ponytail. He had a birthmark or scar that came over his nose. He had a sharp face. Naruto smiled at the boy, who just smirked back.

"Lets go Naruto-sama." He said softly. I nodded slightly and took the boys hand. The boy, Itachi, looked at Naruto then smiled softly. They both walked, hand-in-hand threw the village. Itachi showed Naruto many new, lovely places. There was romen shops, normal shops, animal centers, the healer shop, the ninja shop, there was just so many things here! How Naruto seemed to love this new place. A goofy grin never left his face. He pointed at random things, asking Itachi what they were and what they did. The boy smiled at him and explained softly, and very calmy what they did.

"Wow Itachi-san! Your so smart!" Naruto chirped brightly, grinning once more. Itachi also gave a goofy grin and nodded slightly.

"I am the best, ya know?" He grined more as Naruto laughed cutely. "Hey Naruto-chan? How about you come with me and meet my little brother. He's kinda cool, but not as cool as me." Itachi smiled. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah!! Lets do that Itachi-san!!" He said, pulling on Itachi's hand. He moved forward in a rush, almost losing his blance but he was fine after a moment. Naruto and Itachi walked toward the very large Uchiha home. There was many houses linded together, almost touching each other. Naruto pointed at some of the people, Itachi's anuts and uncles, and watched them giggle. Itachi could feel the heat on his cheeks as he over heard his cousin say something about Itachi being a lovely father.

"Ittachiii!!!" Yelled a small voice. Naruto tilted his head and looked up at Itachi as he sighed.

"You okay Itachi-san?" Naruto asked, his grip on his hand being tigher. Itachi looked down and nodded slightly, and pointed to the running raven haired boy.

"Thats my little brother Naruto. His name is Sasuke, so be nice, alright?" Naruto nodded and smiled up at the teen boy.

"Itttttaacccchhiiii!!!" The boy yelled louder. Naruto watched the boy run a little faster, his movements making Naruto rather mad. He ran like he had walnuts in his pants. Not graceful at all. His feet pretty much stomping on the brown dirt. Naruto's nose curled up.

"Itachi-san! Mother and Father wants you! Theres a pretty lady here!" The boy chirped, as he came near. Sasuke looked at Naruto. Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Who are you? And why are you holding my brother's hand?" Sasuke asked, now glaring at the boy. Naruto tilted his head slightly and him and Itachi begain to swing hands back and forth.

"Itachi-san is my friend. Don't friends hold hands?" He asked, smiling at the boy. Sasuke shurgged his shoulders slightly, and took Naruto's hand away from Itachi's.

"He's my brother, and not yours, so leave him be!" he growled. Naruto heard Itachi sigh rather deeply. Naruto just nodded, then smiled.

"A-Alright..."

"Naruto-chaaaan!" Chirped a sing-song like voice. Naruto saw his mother walking gracefully toward the boys. Naruto grined and also walked toward his mother.

"Mother!" Naruto chirped as he jumped into her arms. Sasuke watched him do this to the pretty lady he was talking about. _So this is the boy the lady spoke so highly of. Hmph. He's nothing...I'm cooler..!_ Thought Sasuke.

"Well Naruto-chan." The woman chirped. "We better get going, we have a new home! Thanks to an old friend, we have this, so we better go see how it looks, eh?" She grined as Naruto nodded. Naruto turned to Sasuke and Itachi and bowed.

"It was lovely to meet you both. I hope we could talk very soon." He smiled as he picked his head up. Sasuke seemed shock, but Naruto didn't noice. Itachi smiled softly and nodded.

"Yes. It was. Good bye Naruto-chan, Kyuubi-sama." Itachi whisperd, as he pulled Sasuke away from them. Kyuubi eyed the boy as he walked away with his brother. She never told him her name.

**Oo oO**** (Naruto and Sasuke are 10 years old. Itachi 17)**

"Naruto-chan! Get up my love. It's time for school! Hurry up now!" Yelled Kyuubi from down stairs. Naruto groaned, not wanting to get up so early. Naruto slowly got up and took off his cloths, not caring and still asleep. He pulled on a white shirt on with his fishnet under this shirt. He groaned as he fell, trying to put on his cargo pants on, standing up.

"Mom! Where is my socks!?" He yelled, still in a small daze.

"Naruto, my love, you don't need socks!" She yelled back. Naruto thought for a moment then nodded dumbly. He ran down the stairs, tripping once or twice, and made his way to his mother. When he walked into the room, she was lovely. Her long rad hair was down, like always, and she had a lovely smile that could take away any troubles. He sat down and picked up his chopsticks. He, then, picked up his bowl of rice and gulped it all down within moments. Kyuubi sighed deeply.

"Naruto-chan! You should learn how to eat right, my love." She said, her chopsticks in the air, slightly swaying as she talked. Naruto rolled his eyes and grined.

"Yes mother. Mother? Can we go now?" He asked. He wanted to see Itachi before he left to his mission out of the village. Kyuubi noded and smiled softly. For the past years, Itachi and Naruto became dear, dear friends. It seemed like they were brothers, more then Sasuke and himself.

"Lets hurry then!" She grined as she took out a scroll. Naruto tilted his head slightly, wondering what it was for.

"Ah. This is for the Hokage, my love. Now, lets be off!" She chirped. Both of them raced to the door and put on their sandles, giggling. Kyuubi pushed open the door, letting both herself and Naruto out.

"Mother! Hurry up! We're gonna miss hiiiim!" he yelled at her. She waved her hand in the air.

"You go and meet him, my love, and I will be talking to the Hokage. Okay? Then you must walk to school by yourself or Itachi can walk you." She stated. He nodded and ran off. Kyuubi grined. _He might be in love..eh? Silly boy. Falling for Itachi. It's a shame, truely a shame. _She thought as she walked slowly toward the hokage's main household.

**Oo oO**** (Naruto's P.O.V!)**

I ran as fast as I could. How I wanted to see Itachi-san! I wanted to ask him something before he left. I wanted to know about love. If a man and a man could love each other. Sure, mother had always said it was alright. But I wanted to hear it from Itachi himself! For some odd reason, I loved Itachi. I don't know if it's the kind of love like a brother, or as a lover. Hmph. Love is so complex! Why couldn't they write a book about it? Hmm..Thats a good idea! Anyways, I almost triped as I was running. Yes, I was running that fast. When I saw Itachi walking toward me, i grined.

"Itttacccchiiii!!!" I yelled, waving my hands in the air. Itachi turned around and smiled softly. When I caught up to him, I hugged his kness.

"Itachi-san! What is love?" I asked, rather randomly. I saw Itachi's eyes widen slightly, then they became..bright? How odd..

"I-I mean..could a man and a man be love?" I asked, pulling myself away from his kness, blushing slightly. Itachi smiled a little more as he nodded.

"Naruto. Love is love. No matter what sex you are...it is still love." He said, softly. I smiled at him then nodded.

"Oh! Mother wanted me to ask you if you could walk me to school!" I lied. She never asked me to ask him, but I wanted him to walk with me before he gose away. I almost jumped up and down when he nodded. I held his hands softly, smiling to myself.

"Naruto-chan? Why did you ask me about love?" Itachi asked, as we walked toward my school. I looked up at him then shurgged softly.

"I..I don't know. I just..I just wanted to know."

He nodded then smiled slightly.

"I see. Well, here we are." He said softly. I looked up, and sure enough, I saw my evil school. I didn't want to go today..maybe I could skip class with Shikamru, Kiba and Choji. Yeah, that sounded like alot of fun! But..mother would be very, very upset about this. I sighed softly and looked up at Itachi once more, seeing his smile made Naruto feel better for some reason.

Itachi did smile at him. He couldn't help himself. The blue pools were looking at him, his thin pink lips in a bright smile. He looked so cute. _Cute!? Man. Itachi, get ahold of yourself. _Itachi growled at himself.

"Naruto-chan. I must leave. I'll be back as soon as possable, alright?" Itachi said, bending down to meet me in the eye. I blushed ever so slightly and giggled. Itachi smiled again and ruffled my hair.

"I'll see you later." He said, turning his back to me. I nodded sadly.

"Come back safe Itachi-chan!" I giggled. Itachi seem to frezze. I never, ever called him that! Hehe! I waved

"Byyyyyyyyyyyyyye!" I yelled, running toward school. Behind me, I thought I saw Itachi shake his head slightly, smiling.

**Oo oO (Normal P.O.V)**

Naruto had been in class for a hour now. Iruka, his rather shy teacher, had been talking about how a ninja must always use his head, no matter what.

"If a mission you go on with three other people, and the ememy ninja have more then ten, what would you do? Any good ninja would use the skill of this friends to try to kill the ninja." He said, smiling and as he waved his hand in the air. "There are alot of ways a ninja could use his head. For expale, a medical ninja has to use their head all the time. If they don't, they friends might die."

Everyone in the class seem to be listening. Then, there was a soft knock on the door. Iruka tilted his head as he blushed brightly, nodding so the person came come inside his room. The person opened the door and smiled. It was Mother. Naruto's eyes seem to grin themselfs.

"I'm so very sorry Iruka-kun. But I need Naruto for a moment, will that be alright?" She asked softly, winking at the blushing teacher. He nodded dumbly and watched Naruto get up and walk toward his mother. She turned to Sasuke and smiled softly.

"Sasuke-kun. Your mother wants me to tell you she loves you. Have a nice day, my love." She grined as there were soft giggles and the boy blushed madly. "Good bye class. Iruka. Thank you." She chirped and took her son's hand.

The door softly closed as Naruto and Kyuubi made their way out. Iruka seem to smile brightly. How he loved for Kyuubi came to his class.

"A-Alright class. Get out your things, we're having a quiz." He stated. The whole class groaned, not wanting to take it. At this, Iruka grined evilly. How he loved being a teacher.

-Naruto-

Kyuubi looked around, smiling. They were headed out to lunch. Naruto wanted romen...again.

"Mother! I miss Itachi-kun!" Naruto yelled, his arms waving in the air. Kyuubi grin softly and giggled.

"I see. Well, he won't be back for a while, my love. Talking about Itachi. I heard some stories about you, my kit"

Naruto tilted his head slightly, wondering what she was talking about. But, Kybuui shook her head, smiling.

"Nevermind..." She whisperd. She hadn't told Naruto and Sasuke what would happen when Itachi came back. Itachi didn't even know. _I wonder what they would do..when they find out about Naruto? I wonder...what would happen when Itachi, Sasuke, and Naruto leave here? ...hmm.._ She had thought. Walking toward inside the small stand.

**What do you think? Is it good? Ehhh, I hope so. If you didn't get it yet, Kyuubi is a demon fox, but she hasn't killed..anyone yet. So, yeah. :3 I hope you liked it!**

**R&R**


End file.
